Celestia
by Marionette-Rui
Summary: I was pretty sure that I died while cursing that drunk driver. I was going to heaven but no. I just had to wake up as Celestia Ludenberg. Can I save the students of Hope Peak Academy? Or will I die like how Celes did?
1. Prologue

**Celestia**

**Prologue**

**8/8 - Edited**

* * *

I'm dying. I'm pretty sure that I'm dying. I got hit by a freaking drunk driver. I remember the pool of blood around me and the screams. Hell, there were even people taking photographs. If I could, I would totally strangle them. Ah~ I wanted to finish reading Dangan Ronpa manga too. This sucks. Why can't I be a Super High-School Level Luck like Naegi? The animation is coming out in a few days too…

"She's dying!" I heard a scream in the background.

No shit Sherlock, I'm dying. So call the freaking ambulance and police already. Get that driver executed or something. I just want to see him suffer.

* * *

**Do you want to live?**

Of course I do!

**Even as another person?**

I just want to live…

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a really familiar looking back. I rubbed my eyes and stared at my dress. I was wearing Gothic Lolita style dress. On my right index finger was a familiar metal ornament. Yeah, I never knew what it was called. Right next to me was a young man with a punk rock appearance. He had a spiked up red hair and had lots of piercings, especially on his ears. I could never pierce that much. He had a goatee beard, which looked really strange in my opinion. Come to think of it… he looks a lot like Kuwata Leon. A cosplayer?

On my left was a girl with long, strawberry blonde hair typed into ponytails. She had a ribbon clipped on the right side of her ponytail and a rabbit clip on the other. She looks like Ikusaba Mukuro disguised as Enoshima Junko.

The young man in front of me was tall and slim. Yeah, I could only see his back as he was facing the front. He had a short blonde hair and had his arms crossed. Hmm… a Togami Byakuya cosplayer?

Actually this round machine like thing behind me… looks really familiar too. It's almost as if… I'm in Dangan Ronpa. Yeah, right! Still, this place is really realistic.

I tilted my head slightly and heard a ringing sound.

… What the- I have bells as earrings? This is weird… really weird. This metal ornament, Gothic Lolita dress and bell earrings… it's almost as if I'm Celes!  
Just then, the door swung open and a Naegi look-alike entered the room. Holy! Cosplay level over 9000! I better get this signature later.

"Are you… also a new student?" Hagakure's cosplayer broke the silence.

"So, you guys are- "

"Yes we are, Naegi Makoto-kun." I interrupted. Is this a role-play or something?

Naegi's cosplayer stared at me with confusion written all over his face. Oh gosh, he's so cute! Can't I just hug him?

"We're new students who are supposed to start school at Hope Peak's Academy today." Chihiro said.

Wait. Now that I think about it, I'm in Hope Peak Academy right?

I need a mirror ASAP. Maybe Mukuro would have one?

"Enoshima-san…" I walked towards her.

"Hm?"

"Do you have a hand mirror or something similar?" I asked her.

She flashed me a smile, fished out a small hand mirror from her pocket and handed it to me. I murmured a small thanks and took a good look at my face.

Yep, I'm officially Celestia Ludenberg. This feels weird. It's as if I am really Celes herself. But wait. Who changed my clothes then? It'd better not be a man…

"You have kept us waiting!" I heard Ishimaru shout, pointing an accusing finger at Naegi.

Yeah, I'm too lazy to add the cosplayer stuff at the back of their name. Sue me.

He began rambling on about Naegi's tardiness and Mukuro interrupted him.

Asahina then suggested that we introduce ourselves. Oowada refused, claiming that it's not the time for it.

"Well then, should I call you Pompadour-san?" I asked sarcastically.

"What!" He snapped.

I never liked Oowada after he murdered Chihiro, even if he's just a cosplayer.

"So, let's introduce ourselves then." Sayaka said.

One by one, the students began to introduce themselves and I was the last.

"My name is Celestia Ludenberg. Pleased to make your acquaintance" I gave Naegi a small smile.

"Celes… Lude… what?" Naegi tried to say Celestia's full name but failed to do so.

"It's my name. You can call me Celes for short."

"Aren't you Japanese…?" Naegi stared at me.

"What if I am?" I titled my head slightly. Well Naegi, to be honest I would love to tell you Celestia's real name too but nope. Not yet.

"Er, can I get your real name?" He asked hesitantly. Is he afraid that I'll get angry at him?

"Fufu~ I'm afraid not. Just call me Celes. Alright?"

"Uhm okay…" Naegi said.

"Heh heh heh." I giggled. Come to think of it, Naegi found Celestia to be quite intimidating.

After the introductions, the students began to discuss about their current situation. I tuned them out and tried to think about MY current situation. I'm currently in Dangan Ronpa. I am dressed Celestia Ludenberg and a student of Hope Peak Academy. I was pretty sure that I died. Wait but that voice… don't tell me it's real and I'm in the actual Dangan Ronpa story and is really Celes?

Wait, If I'm Celestia, I'm bound to die right? Celes was burned at the stake and this car came flying…

So… I'm going to die by car again, is that it?

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Announcement could only mean one thing: Monokuma.

After Monokuma made his announcement, everyone slowly made their way to the Gymnasium.

Inside the Gym, Monokuma started his long, long talk with the other students. If I'm right, Sayaka will be killed followed by Mukuro. Could I save them? Nah, is this even real in the first place?

I tuned out Monokuma's explanation about the graduation system and stood near Naegi.

"Finally, to commemorate your arrival at this school, I'm giving you a little present!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"It's a student identification card, isn't it cool? It's an electric student ID card, and therefore its name is… 'The Electronic Student Card'!"

I took at glance at Naegi's face. Yep, he deadpanned. I wish I had a camera right now…

* * *

**Reviews are awesome! Please leave a review. Pleaseeeeeeeee?**


	2. LIVES CUT (ab)normal Days (1)

**shyjoker: Haha, I don't really hate Mondo either. It's just my OC. It will be really hard to save everyone though. If no one gets murdered, the other floors won't be accessible. Thanks for the review :)**

**Martial Arts Master: Hmmm a relationship between Naegi and Alternate Celes doesn't sound bad... I'll think about it xD. Well I'll have to find some other means for Yamada to actually commit a crime by himself but still ultimately dies. Thank your for reviewing ^^**

**Masuyo Takishima: Thanks! I'll try my best to keep it interesting. Thanks for the review :D**

**Nightmare637: I guess I didn't explain it properly sorry . Uhm let's just say that my OC read a walkthrough of the game before :) Thanks for the review :3**

**Thank you for favorite/ follow : Masuyo Takishima , Nightmare637, Martial Arts Master**

* * *

******Celestia  
LIVES CUT (ab)normal Days (1)**

* * *

After another discussion, going through the rules, argument and Naegi getting knocked out by Oowada, we went back to our own room.

After spending some time familiarizing myself with the room, I got bored. I wonder how these people even spend their time here. I mean, for girls we have a sewing kit instead of the awesome tool box. There's even a map of human's vital parts attached to the kit. I guess they wanted the boys to use the tools to knock each other out and stuffs. But what about girls? How am I even supposed to aim at vital parts with a needle? Geez Junko you silly little mastermind.

Come to think of it, they said something about investigating the place… Yeah they did. Time to explore!

**Cafeteria**

Everyone but Kirigiri gathered inside the cafeteria by 7:15pm sharp. I sat away from the rest, with Togami. Togami gave me a glare when I sat on the same table as him though. Standing next to me was Fukawa Touko who was biting her nail.

A few seconds after Ishimaru started the meeting, Mukuro pointed out that Kirigiri was not here. Ishimaru brushed it off and started the meeting again.

Maizono Sayaka shared about her meeting with Monokuma in the kitchen and explained that the fridge would be filled automatically with fresh ingredients every day.

Soon, the students started arguing over some trivial matter and I scooted over to Naegi's side.

"Naegi-kun." I started.

"Eh- Y-yes?" He stuttered. Probably thinking when I got here. But… cute! He's way too cute! Should I count myself fortunate that I died and met Naegi?

"If by chance… somebody asks for a room switch with you. Reject it." I said. If Naegi listens to me, Sayaka wouldn't attempt to kill Leon and the murder wouldn't occur. However, the stairs to the second floor won't open then. This is really troubling. Hm…

Naegi gave me a puzzled look but nodded anyway.

"Good." I nodded in approval and smiled at him.

Just then, Kirigiri spoke up and brought out Hope Peak Academy's floor plan.

Everyone started discussing again until I giggled.

"Why are you giggling like that…?!" Fukawa asked.  
"I'm glad that we split up and investigated the school. It was worth it after all." I remember Celes saying something similar. Yeah, I can't remember every single detail. Sue me.

"Did you listen to everyone? We found absolutely nothing helpful!" Fukawa exclaimed. "There is no way out and we have no clue about the culprit's identity…"

"Oh? Is that what you thought?" I snickered.

"Wha- what…" Fukawa stuttered.

"It is a fact and an unavoidable truth that we are locked in a closed environment with nowhere to escape."

I phrased that quite weirdly but oh well. I can't remember every single of Celes' line.

"D… don't say that! Just as I was starting to forget it all..." Fukawa broke the silence. "Being locked in a place like this…what should we do?"

"It's simple isn't it?" Togami spoke up and smirked. "If you want to get out of here, all you have to do is kill."

"This is not a joke!" Mukuro yelled.

"Calm down everyone!" Sayaka said. "Let's think calmly about what our next steps should be…"

"Adapt." I said before Leon could open his mouth to comment. "We adapt to our new lifestyle. That's all we have to do."

"Are you saying that we have to accept living in this place?" Chihiro looked as if he was about to cry.

"Yes." I answered. "Based on that, I have a proposition to everyone."

"Proposition?" Togami asked.

"Yes. Do you remember the rule about Night Time?"

Now how do I say it…

"I suggest that we make one additional rule regarding it."

"One more rule?" Naegi asked.

Yes, Naegi I can entertain you all day.

"Walking outside during the Night Time is forbidden. That's it." I finished.

After answering questions and some discussions again, everyone agreed. Great, it's Night Time soon. I need a shower right now. Celes' clothes are really thick. Oh, wait how am I going to tie her large twin drill pigtails? Forget it, I'll leave her hair down. After showering and stuffs maybe I'll visit Naegi tomorrow and see if he switched room with Sayaka. There is 80% chance that he would switch despite my warning. He's really trusting after all. Oh, or maybe I could have tea with Sakura and Asahina! Yes, perfect! But wait. When does he switches room with Sayaka anway? Guess I'll have to visit him every night!

"Well then I want to take a shower before Night Time so adios people~" I said and tried to leave as gracefully as I could.

~  
Celes' hair is really wavy and stuff but it's really hard to brush it. And it's really long too. I took such a long time to wash it.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Monokuma announced that it was 10pm and that Night Time begins. I didn't really listen as I was trying to brush Celes' hair.

The next morning, I was awoken by Monokuma's loud announcement. I rubbed my eyes and slowly made my way to the shower. I need my breakfast ASAP. I get hungry so easily… Wait isn't this Celes' body? Weird.

When I entered the cafeteria, I saw Naegi trying to greet Togami for probably the second time.

"You don't have to say it twice." Togami said.

"Eh?"

"I'm only here for breakfast. Not to speak with you. Go away."

I'm sure that if he keeps that up, he won't have any friends except for the kind hearted Naegi. I would love to see how annoyed he can get when Fukawa starts stalking him though.

"Good morning, Naegi-kun, Chihiro-san." I made my way to the two students and started talking to them.

"Good morning Celes-san!" Chihiro greeted me cheerfully. "You let your hair down! It's really cute, right Naegi?"

"Eh uhm yeah!"

Naegi I could totally hug you right now. Yes, if we meet privately I will most certainly hug you.

"Naegi-kun, please do remember my warning from yesterday."

"Eh?"

"Well then." I bid the boys farewell and made my way to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't bad. It had all sorts of pots hanging round the kitchen counter. There's also a variety of fruits and vegetables.

A set of different sized knives, with a surveillance camera next to it. I waved to the camera and continued exploring the kitchen.

There were all sorts of ingredients inside the case. Good. I can probably make a decent breakfast. Come to think of it, who's making breakfast?

* * *

**Just the start of the chapter so most of it are the students discussing about their new lifestyle and stuffs.**

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME XD Please review. Pleaseeeeeeee? :)**


	3. F A (1) & LIVES CUT (ab)normal Days (2)

**24/8 : Combined F.A (1) A. Days (2)**

* * *

**Celestia  
****Free Activity (1)  
**

* * *

**With Togami Byakuya**

After eating breakfast, I made my way to the laundry room. Of course, I was going to wash Celes' dress. She had 3 dresses, all of them with the same design.

When I reached the laundry room, I found Togami inside, sitting down on the chair, probably waiting for his clothes. There were several clothes and even a swimsuit hanging on the clothesline.

"Good Morning, Togami-kun." I greeted.

Togami, being Togami, ignored me and continued reading his book.

Of course me being myself, got angry.

"GOOD MORNING TOGAMI-KUN!" I shouted.

"I heard you once Ludenberg."

"Then I suggest that you do not ignore me." I finished off with a smile.

"Hn."

**With Oogami Sakura and Asahina Aoi**

After finishing my business in the laundry room, I decided to explore the first floor and bumped into the sports duo in the trophy room.

"Celes-san! What a coincidence!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Indeed." Sakura added.

"Hello. What are the both of you doing here?" I asked. It's not like Asahina came here just to devour donuts right?

Sakura explained that the both of them were just looking through the trophies and awards that the school had won while Asahina continued stuffing herself with donuts, nodding from time to time.

Oogami Sakura, the mole that Monokuma planted. She changed and refused to obey Monokuma but ultimately committed suicide.

I should confront her about it one of these days.

**With Maizono Sayaka**

"Ah, Celes-san!"

"Maizono-san." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Celes-san I had been wondering this ever since yesterday but… why didn't you tie your hair like you did on the first day?"

That's impossible for me to tie dear. Celes must have woken up at like 5am just to do her hair.

Actually, Celes' hair is really heavy. I know she wanted to leave it long but…

"Maizono-san, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Hm?"

Snip…Snip.

Whew! My head feels so much lighter. Yep, I asked Maizono to help me cut Celes' hair. How short it is now? It's around my shoulder length now.

"Thanks!" I said, liking the feel of my new hairstyle.

* * *

**Celestia**

**LIVES CUT (ab)normal Days (2)**

**8/8 - Updated**

* * *

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

I woke feeling surprisingly happy. I guess it's because I don't have to wash Celes' super long hair now that I had Sayaka cut it short.

Another thing I found out is that Celes had a different dress hidden under the bed. I didn't know why she refused to wear it though. It was a Gothic Lolita Kimono dress. It's black with white frills and went just beyond the knee.

Of course, me being myself again, wore it instead of her usual dress. So now I totally changed Celes' image! Good job, me!

Ding-Dong

Hm? I wonder who actually had the guts to visit Celes. Could it be Sayaka?

"Good Morning Ludenberg-san!" Ishimaru-kun greeted me.

"Oh? Is there a problem Ishimaru-kun?"

"Oh, no. Of course not!"

Then why are you here?

He then began rambling on about how the students should co-operate more and from now all of us should have breakfast together. He wanted to inform everyone of this and wanted me to go to the cafeteria as soon as I could.

As soon as he finished his long talk, he walked off without even saying goodbye. How rude!

"Celes!" Mukuro yelled. I stopped in my track and turned back.

"Yes?" I titled my head slightly to the side. I should remove this earrings later…

"Oh, you changed your dress and cut your hair? Nice! No, wait more importantly, do you have mascara?"

Mascara? I was pretty sure that Celes had plenty of those back in her room…

"Yes, I could lend you some."

"Great! I'll see you in your room after breakfast!" She flashed me a toothy smile and walked off.

The Super High-School Level Soldier is currently in my room looking through Celes' collection of mascaras.

"What do you think? Does it fit me?"

To be honest, I have no idea about makeup so I just nodded wordlessly.

The students had some discussion during breakfast and I argued a bit with Mukuro but she didn't seem to mind it. Chihiro thinks that Genocider Syo, a serial killer is the mastermind. Then all of a sudden, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and told us that he was disappointed as no murder had occurred so far. Mondo 'asked' Naegi to investigate what Monokuma was talking about. Both Sayaka and Naegi went off to investigate the A/V Room. After that, Mukuro and I left the cafeteria.

Ding-Dong

This disc… contains Celes' motive. Who are her most important people? I really want to see it but… I would be invading her privacy.

In the end I didn't watch Celes' video and threw the disc into the dustbin.

Now the problem begins. Maizono Sayaka will fall into despair upon watching the video and attempts to kill Kuwata Leon but gets killed instead. Her dying message was 11307 which meant LEON if flipped and turned.

She must have felt bad for getting Naegi mixed up in her murder but… I wonder why she chose Naegi. In the manga, she felt that Naegi was a kind and person and would help her but in the end…

Kuwata Leon used his toolbox to break the lock on the shower room's door according to the game. If somebody borrowed his toolbox and does not return it… He wouldn't be able to use right?

"Celes-san, what did you see in your video?" Naegi asked.

"I did not watch it."

"Huh?"

"Do you not get it Naegi-kun? The reason Monokuma wanted us to watch this videos was for us to get our 'motive', as said earlier. I do not mind if you wish to watch it though. I threw it into the dustbin."

Naegi and Celes were schoolmates and I'm pretty sure that the students were close with each other. She won't mind if Naegi sees it right? Actually in the novel, IF, Sakura shared her secret with the students. Maybe all the students knew each other's secrets?

"Ah… it's alright. I'll go see if Maizono-san is alright so…"

"Of course, I'll see you at dinner Naegi-kun."

"…T-that kimono looks nice on y-you. See you!" He blushed and ran off after saying those words.

How cute! Naegi, why are you so cute? I swear that I'll cuddle you one day!

~  
Time to go to Naegi's room! If I recall correctly, Sayaka visits Naegi at a few minutes before Night Time. It's only 9:15pm so Sayaka must still be in her room.

**Ding Dong**

I pressed Naegi's doorbell.

"Yes? Eh, Celes-san?" Naegi rubbed his eyes and stared at me. Had he been sleeping?

"Naegi-kun I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but would you mind if I spend some time with you? Until Night Time that is."

9:45pm

Half an hour had passed since I entered Naegi's room. We haven't said a word. Well, I wasn't sure as to what to actually talk to with him. I just wanted to destroy Sayaka's plan.

"Um…" Naegi spoke up. "Uh… why did you cut your hair?"

"… I have no specific reason. If I had to say, it would be because I find it unnecessarily long."

"...? But you let it grow long all these years?"

"Celes did…" I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Fufufu~ I thought that such things would be useless in this school."

"Oh…"

**Ding-Dong**

"I'm sorry, bothering you at this time…" I could see Sayaka 'shaking in fear'. Man, no wonder she was Super High-School Level Idol. She must have been a great actress as well.

"Maizono-san?" I spoke up.

Sayaka flinched when she heard my voice.

"C-Celes-san? What are you doing here…"

"I was spending some time with Naegi. What seems to be the problem?"

"…" Sayaka bit her lips in frustration. "No, nothing…" She turned around, ready to leave.

"Maizono-san."

Sayaka stopped in her tracks, her back still facing Naegi and I.

"I hope that the video won't become your motive to murder."

"…Of course not. Such video… won't… affect me." Saying that, she shut the door and left.

* * *

**Esty-chan: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to make it more interesting.**

**Dinrose:I would love the new Celes to be able to save everyone however, I'll have to think of a new way for the other floors to be opened up then. I'll try my best though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nightmare 637: I just found out yesterday that Celes' pigtails are apparently clip-ons O_O. I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short and boring X.X Thanks for the review!**

**atrocioussaint: Each update takes different time I guess. I'll try to update weekly though. My update depends mostly on my school band. Thank you for the review!**

**Troya Albator: Oowada is a bro. That. Is a fact xD Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Martial Arts Master: Yes, yes she does. I have no plan to get Alternate Celes killed for now. Thanks for the review! :3**

**Troya Albator: I'll try my best to update the story at least weekly :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: I'll try my best to make a good locked room. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Ptroxsora: Oops, I'm sorry X.X I don't get it beta so there's mistakes. Thanks for reviewing! I'll check out your fic when I'm free :)**

**Nightmare637: I'm mostly using Free Activities for Alternate Celes to interact more with other characters. I could use your idea too, thanks. Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Reviews are awesome! Please leave one! :)**


	4. LIVES CUT (ab)normal Days (3)

**Celestia**

** LIVES CUT (ab)normal Days (3)  
  
8/8 - Edited**

* * *

Room positions

Ishimaru-Mondo-Togami-Junko-Celes  
Directly Opposite  
Kirigiri-Naegi-Sayaka-Fukawa-Chihiro-Asahina

(Right side, vertical.)  
Yamada-Hagakure-Leon-Sakura (Sakura near Asahina)

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted.

Most of the students were assembled in the cafeteria… except for Togami and Leon.

It's not that strange for Togami and Leon to be late, especially Togami. He doesn't seem to appreciate people hanging around him. Leon seems to be the type to oversleep. So what's this strange feeling that I'm getting?

"…What's wrong? Did something happen?" Togami entered the cafeteria and asked.

"…Ah! Togami! Did you see Kuwata-kun by any chance?" Mondo asked.

Togami is actually earlier than Leon?

"No." He replied simply.

"I'll go look for him. Is anybody willing to accompany me?" I spoke up. I have a really bad feeling…

"I'll go with you." Naegi volunteered.

~

**Ding-Dong**

I pressed the intercom.

…

There was no response from Leon. Was he out or…?

I placed my hand on the door knob and twisted it. It's… not locked. My mind was in a whirl. Oh, no what if he's dead?

"Celes-san…?" Naegi stared at me.

Snap out of it, me! I slapped myself and earned myself a confused look from Naegi.

"It seems that the door is not locked. Let us enter then."

"Eh… isn't it bad to just enter his room?" He said hesitantly. Is Celes that intimidating?

"It's fine. Do you know why, Naegi Makoto-kun?"

"No…"

"Because I'm Celestia Ludenberg." I smiled at him and twisted the door knob, opening the door.

I was glad that Naegi was beside me for a second when I opened the door although he fainted the moment he saw Leon.

The body of Kuwata Leon lay still on the floor, his back facing me. There was a knife stabbed deeply into his back.

"Oh my." I covered my mouth with a hand. Must be graceful… "Naegi. Naegi~" I shook and poked Naegi's body but received no response from said person. I'll just have Sakura carry him later. It'll be fun to watch his expression when he hears that Sakura carried him. Fufu~

Now, I should investigate the body before finding the others. Wouldn't want some evidences to get stolen or ruined.

The knife used to stab him must be from the kitchen. I remembered using it.

Hm? There seemed to be something inside his right fist… a white bobby pin?

White Bobby Pin

He have a bruise on his right cheek… did he have a fight before the murder occurred?

Bruise on Leon's right cheek

I should find the other students and continue investigating with them. As for Naegi…

~

After informing the students about Leon's death, Monokuma wanted us to gather at the gym. Sakura carried the unconscious Naegi to the gym.

Everyone started discussing about Leon's death.

I tuned them out.

That bobby pin… where did I see it before? Wait if I'm right Mukuro dies in this gym. How could I forget!?

"Huh? Penalize…?" I started concentrating on the students again.

Darn it! Can I make it?

"I'll get you first!" Monokuma declared and charged towards Mukuro.

The only way I can stop her is… But If I say it… Agh! I don't care anymore!

"Mukuro, stop!" The last resort I had was to shout her real name, which is of course not Enoshima Junko.

Mukuro froze, her leg still lifted up high in the air in her preparation to step on Monokuma.

"…What?" She stared at me, her eyes wide. She was evidently shocked.

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden. Monokuma can kill you for it. No matter _who _you are." I stressed out the 'who'.

"…" She put her leg down and frowned. I'm pretty sure that I'll be having a nice long chat with her soon. Until then, I'll be avoiding her.

The students were confused but continued discussing about Leon's death when I said that I would explain it to them one day.

After that, Sakura and Mondo volunteered to guard Leon's body.

~

According to the file Monokuma gave us:

The victim is Kuwata Leon  
The time of death was around 11:30am  
The body was found in Kuwata Leon's private room in the dormitory area.  
Victim was killed in the bedroom.  
Cause of death is a wound to the back made by a sharp object  
Traces of blow to head.  
Additionally, he has a bruise on his right cheek.

~

I met Naegi as I made my way back to Leon's room. We then decided to investigate together.

"Are those… traces of fight?" Naegi questioned as he looked at the walls. The walls had scratch marks all over.

Traces of Struggle

I left Naegi and continued investigating the body.

According to the Monokuma file, he had a blow to the head. But what caused it? There doesn't seem to be a blunt weapon around.

Inside Leon's right fist was the White Bobby Pin. What about the other? His left hand's index finger has some blood on it.

'1120L' was written on the floor in Leon's blood.

…1120L? Is this his dying message?

1120L

I walked over the table. There were 2 teacups and a crystal ball. This crystal ball… although it's faint, there are traces of blood!

Crystal Ball

Teacups

"It's strange." I heard Kirigiri say to Naegi. "This room… is too clean."

Kuwata Leon's room's clean state

I should ask the others if they happened to witness anything.

~

At around 9:20pm last night, Fukawa witnessed Hagakure entering Leon's private room. When I confronted Hagakure about it, he denied it. Fukawa would have no reason to lie… So Hagakure is lying about something huh… but why though?

Fukawa's testimony

Next, I made my way to the kitchen and met Asahina inside the cafeteria.

I asked her a few questions about last night.

"Mm… I was having tea with Sakura-chan last night and only Maizono-san came into the kitchen."

I thanked Asahina and walked into the kitchen. As expected, there was a knife missing from the set.

Asahina's testimony

Missing knife

~

"Hey, Celes-san… Did you find anything useful?" Naegi approached me and asked.

"Who knows…I do not plan to reveal my entire hand before the school trial begins."

"Can you at least tell me if there's a place worth investigating?" He begged me. Nooo, don't use your puppy eyes Naegi! It's illegal, Chihiro should be the only using them!

"There's no harm in telling you so why not? I haven't checked the trash room and Kuwata-kun's dustbin."

Yeah I'm a really hygienic person. I would never go near the trash room nor check somebody else's dustbin.

Now, time to find Chihiro! I wonder if 1120L means something. In the original storyline, the dying message was 11037. But the victim was Maizono Sayaka.

If the victim changed… is the culprit still the same?

* * *

**I think that I just wrote nonsense O_O . I'm not really good in mysteries and stuff so I'm sorry if this is really confusing or something X.X I was hesitant to put this chapter up.**

**Mukuro saved~ But what will happen next? I wasn't sure how to stop Mukuro so boom. I just did it.  
I tried to think of a good plot that's why I didn't update until today sorry .  
I'm looking for somebody to help me with the plot a bit like the class trials and stuffs.  
Oh and should I make a free activities chapter after every two (ab)normal Days chapter?  
**

* * *

**Troya Albator: Should I do pairings? I'm not so sure myself O_O If I do, who would you want Alternate Celes to be with? Togami? Naegi? Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Ptroxsora: I read your fic :) It's pretty good! Hope you update it soon. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: Pairings! I might consider doing it :) Thanks for reviewing :3**

**Neko: Thanks for the review! :]**

**Nightmare637: Well I made a completely new plan and I'm not sure if its even nice 0-0 Thanks for reviewing XD**

**Fiorella Luciana: Yes its quite a shame that Celes was executed :( I really liked her too. Hope you didn't find this chapter disappointing. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**Please do leave a review so I can improve on the stories! Reviews are awesome too so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee leave one :)**


	5. (ab)normal Days (4) & Free Activity (2)

**Celestia**

**LIVES CUT (ab)normal days (4)**

* * *

"1120L…" Chihiro titled his head slightly and think. "Could you show me how it was written?" **  
**  
"Sure." I shrugged. I took a piece of paper from his table and wrote it.

1120L… With my left hand and it's slightly cursive too… The 1 and 2 is connected and…

"Eh- isn't this…"

It was a really good choice to actually ask Chihiro about it. He should've investigated the body too. He would have found out who the culprit was at once.

But to think that person killed Leon huh… But why…?

"Ludenberg."

Eh, it's Togami. What would he want with me?

"This disc… belongs to you am I correct?" He fished out a disc case out of his pocket. 'Celestia Ludenberg' was clearly spelled out on it with a marker.

"Why yes it is mine." Did he find it inside the dustbin in the A/V room?

Celes' disc

"Hn. I have taken the liberty to watch the video."

"Oh."

…Wait what? He did what!

"Wait what! You watched that? I haven't even watched it myself!" I shrieked.

"Say all you want. This video was pretty disturbing. And the place where I found this disc…"

He muttered the rest of his sentence under his breathe and walked away.

That… that selfish brat!

"Ehhh… I'm getting bored. We should start the show, don't you think?" Monokuma broadcasted his announcement.

"The school trial everybody is waiting for! Well please go in the red door in the first floor of the school area! Upupu… I'll see you soon!" He laughed maliciously.

I sighed and made my way to the red door. I got lost a few times but I managed to make it there before Naegi does. Naegi is always late isn't he?

"Naegi-kun! You're late! Everyone is waiting for you!" Ishimaru affirmed.

Naegi apologized and Monokuma ordered us to enter the elevator in front.

The class trial is just a few seconds away… can I really do this? Do I have the guts to watch that person get executed?

**Ding!**

Finally… this is the court room.

"Nyohoho! You're finally here! What do you think? The scenery is on par with a Hollywood Movie isn't it?"

"I think it's just creepy…" Mondo commented.

"It's splendid." I said. So this is the court room… It actually looks cool.

"Right? Right?" Monokuma sounded proud.

All of us took our own designated seats like Monokuma told us to. The seats were placed in a form of a circle, as if arranged for a war council.

And so… the school trial of life and death begins.

**Free Activities (2)**

With Fujisaki Chihiro

"Ah, Fujisaki-san!" I spotted Chihiro standing outside the A/V room.

"Celes-san!" Chihiro seemed a bit excited.

He started talking about computer programs and stuffs I didn't understand. I just nodded every few moments to show him that I was listening.

I can use the computer normally thank you. I just don't understand what he was talking about. He seemed excited so oh well!

"Isn't it great?" He asked me.

"Uhm yeah! Sure is!" What is?

"Oh yea Celes-san." He began rummaging through his pockets. "I won this from the Gacha but I don't really have a use for it."

Is that… a rose whip? Why would a whip be in a Gacha?

"I'm sorry if this offends you but you seemed to be the type to like these types of things…" He looked as if he was about to cry. Don't cry Chihiro! I'll accept anything you give me!

"Yes, I love it!"

From that day onwards, Naegi started giving me rose whips to me too. I'm starting to think that he has a hidden motive… Maybe he's secretly an M!?

With Ikusaba Mukuro and Naegi Makoto

"Yahoo, Celes!"

Mukuro waved and jogged up to me.

"Good afternoon, Enoshima-san."

"Oh come on, you don't have to be so formal! Just call me Junko!" She flashed me a toothy smile.

"But I-" I really wanted to say : "But Junko isn't even your name!" Nope, wouldn't want to get killed by the Super High-School Level Soldier do I?

Before I could finish my sentence, Mukuro dragged me towards the cafeteria.

Naegi made omelet rice. Yep, you saw right. Naegi Makoto made omelet rice for both Mukuro and I. Of course he had one himself.

When Mukuro and I arrived in the kitchen, Naegi was already inside, making his own lunch. He was kind of shocked to see us together but said nothing.

Mukuro claimed that she didn't know how to cook and forced Naegi to cook a lunch for the both of us. Well she was a soldier. Why would she need to know how to cook? It's not like she's going to fry her enemy to death…

"Mmm Naegi, this is great!" Mukuro exclaimed and continued devouring the rest of the omelet rice. Is that… a blush on her face?

Of course I still had to give Celes some face. I tried to eat as gracefully as possible. With table manners and stuff, you know. It's really troublesome and time consuming to actually just take little bites and small scoops of rice when I just want to devour it all like Mukuro. The best part is of course, the fact that Naegi cooked it for me. For me! (And Mukuro) Sometimes I wonder whether this is all just a dream.

With Hagakure Yasuhiro

I found Hagakure sitting outside his room. Was he meditating…?

"Hagakure-kun?" I squatted down and stared at him. I wonder how he does his hair. It just seems to spread everywhere…

"Yah!" He shouted, making me fall back.

"Oh Celes-san, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing." I stood up and brushed off the nonexistent dirt off my dress.

"Did you want a fortune? Sorry but I'm going to do Kuwata-kun's fortune soon so I'll do yours next time!" He smiled from ear to ear.

"Okay…" I bid farewell to him and walked away.

I'm certainly not going to land Celes in a debt

* * *

**Uhm a lot of people seemed to be mistaken but Kuwata Leon's body position was different from Sayaka. 1120L was spelled horizontally on the floor. Yep.**

**I was planning to start the trial but I wasn't going to be free the next few days so I just decided to end the part before class trials and add in a Free Activities.**

**I wrote this really fast so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistake or awkward sentences.**

**Hint in Free Activities (2) as to how Leon is going to get his bruise.**

**_Please note that when I say Chihiro's part I meant the beginning part of (ab)normal Days. _**

* * *

**Martial Arts Master: I added some A/N in ab(normal) days (3) do read it! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: I might consider that pairing xD Thanks for the review! :3**

**Masuyo Takishima: I gave a hint at Chihiro's part. Were you able to solve it? Thanks for the review! XD**

**TimeWarp3000: Basically, my OC [Alternate Celes] died in the real world and woke up as Celes in Dangan Ronpa! Thanks for reviewing! :]**

**shyjoker: Hint hint at Chihiro's part! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**and Ibuki Mioda: Uwaa thank you! Thanks for reviewing! xD**

**maddietay220220: Anddd it's up xD Thanks for the review! :D**

**DinRose: Okay I left a hint at Chihiro's part. Yes, there's 4 letters in the word. The dying message is finished and complete. Thank you for reviewing! :3**

**Seria on Twelve Notes: I'm sorry that this update didn't have the answers. There's a hint at Chihiro's part though. Thanks for the reviews! xD**

**Guest: But somebody could have framed her by putting the bobby pin? The body discovery announcement doesn't get announced unless 3 students find it after all. But who knows? She could be the culprit too. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**Please leave a review so I can improve the story! Pleaseeeeeeeeee? x3**


	6. LIVES CUT Class Trial (1)

**Celestia**

**LIVES CUT – Class Trial (1)**

* * *

After Monokuma explained the class trial and voting system, Kirigiri inquired about the disturbing pictures hanging on the pole. Monokuma spouted some nonsense about how the dead Kuwata Leon would feel lonely to be left out of the class trial and ergo, decided to hang his portrait up instead. Still, the decoration on the portrait is distasteful if I have to say.**  
**  
"Well, go on! Start the class trial already!" Monokuma urged.

Firstly, Ishimaru summarized the situation of the crime scene and dead body. Chihiro, who did not investigate had mistakenly thought that Leon was attacked out of a sudden. Naegi did his famous "You've got that wrong!" yell and corrected him. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. He sounded so darn ridiculous!

Sakura suggested that we should find out what the murder weapon was.

"It's a pocket knife isn't it?" Mondo asked.

"Fufufu~ Oowada-kun, you were guarding the room the whole time and you did not notice?" I slightly titled my head and tried to smile like Celes. How does one smile like her? I must look ridiculous right now.

"What?"

Why are these people… why can't they just get their facts right? No wonder Naegi always yells… he must've been frustrated even if he doesn't show them.

"Well then I'll tell you." I continued smiling. "There was a knife missing from the set in the kitchen."

"Ah? So?" He looked kind of pissed off. I, myself am pissed off inside.

"Do you not have brains Oowada Mondo-kun? Do I have to spell it all out for you?" I unconsciously leaned forward and stared at Mondo. Did my body… just move on its own?

"What are you getting at!?" He gritted his teeth.

Somehow, I heard a snapping sound.

"It means that the murder weapon is the fucking kitchen knife you idiot!" The finger with my ornament pointed at Mondo. Gosh, I have little patience and just snap so easily.

...

"Upupu! Well, go on! Continue!" Monokuma broke the silence.

"C-Celes-chan?" Asahina looked startled. Well, no surprise.

"Fufu~ Yes?" I gave her a small smile.

"Y-your character totally changed..." She stuttered.

"I've been told that a lot."

~  
After we had established that the kitchen knife was indeed the murder weapon, Naegi asked Asahina a few questions regarding the time the knife was missing.

"Etto… I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea yesterday evening, they were all still there." Asahina testified. "But after I was done with the tea and went back into the kitchen to clean up… the missing knife wasn't there anymore."

"So the knife disappeared while you were drinking tea in the cafeteria?" Naegi confirmed.

"Y…yeah."

The knife disappeared and like Asahina said earlier, Sayaka went into the kitchen…

Sakura revealed to the whole group that Asahina was having tea with her the whole time, ergo if one of them slipped a knife out, the other would know as Sakura spent the night in Asahina's room. She also revealed that Sayaka went into the kitchen yesterday.

"Maizono-san?" Naegi glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you go to the kitchen yesterday?"

"Yes." She replied simply. "My throat was parched so I went to get a cup of water." She finished off with a smile.

"Was the knife there when you entered the kitchen?" I inquired.

"Hmm… I am not sure… I was just focused on getting a cup of water."

"I see…"

She's a tricky one to crack.

Yamada insisted that we should continue with the murder weapon later. Kirigri brought up the subject of Leon's room state.

"It was cleaned with the roller." Naegi said.

"The culprit probably didn't want their strands of hair to be found. After all, it's pretty strong evidence." I said while playing with a lock my hair. Celes' hair is so smooth…

The room was in silence again until Mukuro spoke up.

"So, does anybody have a suspect in mind or something?"

"Hn." Togami smirked. Somehow I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Ludenberg, I have a question for you." He began. He fished out a familiar looking disc out of his pocket. Is that… Celes' motive disc? The one he showed me earlier.

"Where do you think I found this?"

"What makes you think that I'm an esper?"

He smirked. Togami smirking is definitely not a good sign…

"I found this inside Kuwata's trashcan."

Oh. Wait, what?

"Inside Kuwata-kun's trashcan…?"

"What do you have to say for yourself Ludenberg?"

This bastard… is he planning to pin the crime on me? Just die already you bastard! Phew, calm down me…

"What do you mean by that? He could've very well stolen it from me."

"Are you saying that you left this disc lying around?"

"Fufufu~ In fact I threw it away. It would be foolish of me to watch the video. After all, I have no wish to be the mastermind's puppet and starts slaughtering you people. Though if I do, I would do you first, Togami Byakuya." I would love to see his face when he found out what happened to his oh so proud of Corporation.

"Hn." He pushed his glasses up using his thumb and ring finger. "Do you have any proof?"

"… I have no such thing." I said solemnly. "But perhaps, Naegi-kun, you could help me."

"Eh?" He looked evidently surprised.

"I told you that I threw the disc away did I not?"

Naegi nodded in response.

"Did you perhaps…check it?

"…! I did, it was there but I didn't watch it… I didn't want to invade your privacy."

"Hn. What if Naegi was your accomplice?"

"Monokuma," I turned to look at it. "Is there an accomplice in this crime? Is there benefits for the accomplice?"

"Upupu! Like I said earlier, only the one who did the deed will be able to graduate! Accomplice will have no benefit!"

"Uhm so if Naegi helped Celes-chan, he would have no benefit? Eh?" Asahina pouted.

"Argh! There is no accomplice in this case! Just get on with the trial!" Monokuma raged.

"As you heard Togami-kun, there is no accomplice in this trial. In other words, Naegi-kun told the truth."

"Really…What if you retrieved the disc after Naegi checked? It's possible, no?" He smirked once again.

"In that case, I have another witness."

"What?"

"Fujisaki-san." I said, bringing my gaze to him. "I recall that you were standing outside the A/V room yesterday, am I correct?"

"Un…"

"Did I enter the A/V room after our little chat?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that you left right after."

Take that, Togami.

"You win this round Ludenberg."

"But of course."  
**  
**

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure how to write a good class trial so I just made lots of convo between the students.

**Omakes I'm planning to write:**

**[1] **Sayaka's POV when she witnesses Naegi helping the crane

Alternate Celes catches a fever

**[2]**Sayaka's POV when she is about to die (Original Dangan Ronpa)

**[3]**What happened to original Celes

**[4]**Naegi's thoughts on Alternate Celes

**Please vote on the top 2 that you want me to write, excluding [Alternate Celes catches a fever]. I'll write the top 2 first continued by the rest.  
**

* * *

Class Trial (2) Should be up on Monday or Wednesday

* * *

**I'm sorry for not uploading it on Fri. I was too engrossed playing Dangan Ronpa, Persona 3, Fate/Extra and KH: Birth by Sleep after my PSP got fixed.**

**Martial Arts Master: **I'm still deciding between the two : Naegi and Togami. I got some PMs for A. Celes x Togami pairing and reviews for x Naegi ^^ Yes, I'll be doing Scene 1. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Shyjoker: **I'm an 8th grader :O What made you think that I was 12th grader though? I'll write Scene 3. Thanks for the reviews! :]

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: **Hmm, the part I was talking about is actually the part where A. Celes finds Chihiro in the beginning :) Thanks for the reviews! :3

**Seria on Twelve Notes: **I wasn't sure about how Naegi was going to actually just present A. Celes with rose whips so I just added it in xD Thanks for the reviews!

**Roughstar333: **I edited that chapter so you can read it again? xD If not I'll just tell you here. Basically, Mukuro was disguised as Junko and expected everybody to address her as Enoshima-san or Junko but A. Celes shouted her real name which made her kind of shocked and stopped whatever she was doing. A lot of people wants Scene 1 so why not :) Thanks for the reviews! xD

**Ptroxsora: **I'm happy that you even bothered to read this during your precious vacation :3 Thanks for the reviews! :D

**Mr Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: **Scene 1 will be written :) A lot of people wanted Scene 1. Thanks for the reviews! :)

**Fangking2: **Okay :O Thanks for voting? :)

**Jin Kirigiri: **I'm actually planning to write a **Celestia : IF **where A. Celes wakes up in the world of IF and have Naegi x Mukuro there. If Celestia is well received I might write it so yeah :O Thanks for the review! :D

**Troya Albator :** The class trial chapter might be longer than 3 chapters, idk. I'll write more to keep it short though. You'll find out the meaning of the dying message soon. Thanks for the review as always :)

**reven228: **Thanks! I'm planning to change a lot of stuffs. Like the murder and amount of students left alive. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**daydreamer1008: **Updated! Thanks for the review :D

* * *

Moving the question here...

**Should I write an Omake on Alternate Celes catching a fever? I have several scenes in my mind.**

**Scene 1:**

Naegi takes care of Celes

**Scene 2:**

Togami takes care of Celes

**Scene 3:**

Both Naegi and Togami takes care of Celes.

**I might write all 3 scenes after finishing the class trial. So what do you think? Should I write it?**

* * *

**I appreciate reviews :) Please leave one!**


	7. LIVES CUT Class Trial (2) & The Crane(1)

**Celestia**

**LIVES CUT Class Trial (2)**

* * *

**Check out my profile for some planned stories :)****  
**

* * *

Now that I'm cleared, I should ask Hagakure about that.**  
**  
"Hagakure-kun, I have a question for you."

"M-me?"

He's not meeting my gaze? Suspicious…

"About that crystal ball of yours…" Wait, if I interfere too much, Naegi won't get the spotlight. I don't really want Togami to drag me around the next investigation…

"Naegi-kun has a question about it."

"Eh? I do?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"Ask him about that, Naegi." Kirigiri added.

"What is that?"

Pretty sure that Naegi did his epiphany anagram thing inside his head and finally asked Hagakure about that. That, being his crystal ball if you still don't get it.

"M-My crystal ball? I lost it last night…" He stuttered. He ruffled his extraordinary hair and looked away. I wonder if that is his habit… whenever he lies that is. I'll have to make sure though, he may have really lost it and then Leon found it somewhere. If so, where did the blood on it come from?

Hagakure testified that he lost his crystal ball around afternoon but was refuted by Naegi. Naegi told him that Fukawa clearly witnessed him with his crystal ball last night as he entered Leon's private room.

"W-what are you talking about?! Besides, why would I visit Kuwata-chi?" He ruffled his hair again. When he lies, he tends to ruffle his hair huh. Better keep that in mind. It might come in handy in the future.

"Why are you lying?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean…?"

"You have a habit of scrunching your nose when you lie." I can't tell him his true habit can I? He might try to fix it… It's good but not now. Not while we're still trapped in this school with the class trials and etc.

"Eh, I do?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Fufu~ I lied. However, you have just confirmed that you indeed lied to us."

Hagakure eventually gave up under Naegi's persuasion and told us the whole truth. Apparently, Leon wanted him to see his future; to see if he would become a successful vocalist. Hagakure told him that he would be a famous baseball player instead. Leon refused to believe Hagakure and called him a sham. In the heat of anger, Hagakure punched Leon and walked out of his room, leaving his precious crystal ball. Hagakure thought that it would be awkward to go back in to retrieve his crystal ball and decided to get it back the next day instead.

"So that was how Kuwata-kun got the bruise on his right cheek?" Asahina thought aloud.

"I didn't mean to punch him that hard." Hagakure answered.

"Eh? Did I say that out loud?"

Sakura merely nodded in silence.

So the bruise on his right cheek was caused by Hagakure… If so, the crystal ball was probably used to knock Leon out. Despite his looks, he is still the Super High-School Level Baseball Player. He's not that weak.

Bruise on Leon's right cheek  
White bobby pin – Inside Leon's fist  
Blood Stained Crystal ball  
Walls had scratch marks all over  
Kuwata Leon's room's clean state (Roll cleaner)  
1120L  
Celes disc found inside Leon's dustbin – by Togami  
Missing knife  
Fukawa saw Hagakure entering Leon's room

Alright… 5 solved so far. I should re-start the debate on the missing knife. Only 3 people could have taken that knife: Sakura, Asahina and Sayaka who were in the kitchen. Asahina and Sakura had alibis, which leaves Sayaka without one.

"We should get back on the missing knife then." I suggested.

"Yes. That has been bothering me." Kirigiri nodded in agreement and took a glance at Yamada.

Well, it was Yamada who suggested that we should change the topic… I wonder why though.

~  
"If Asahina and I did not take the knife," Sakura began. "Then the only one who could was Maizono."

"Sakura-chan and I were together the whole time. So if either of us slipped a knife out, the other would know."

"The whole time…?" Fukawa bit her nail and asked.

"Un…" Asahina nodded.

"…" Sayaka kept silent.

"Maizono…san?" Naegi glanced at her.

"Let's say that hypothetically, I did take the knife**. **How did I kill Kuwata-kun?" She finally asked.

"Hn." Kirigiri smiled. "Confident, aren't we?"

"W-what?"

"I found a crumpled note inside Kuwata-kun's trashcan," Kirigiri revealed. She dug out a crumpled piece of paper and presented it.

"Kuwata-kun,

I wish to discuss something with you. I'll meet you at your room at 11pm, an hour after Night Time.

Maizono Sayaka**.**"

Naegi read out loud.

"That… I won't accept it." Sayaka glared at Kirigiri. "There's no proof that I wrote that! Besides, what about his dying message? 1120L." She gave an idol like smile.

"About that…" Chihiro spoke up. "I had Celes-san write it out and… etto…" Chihiro who could never hurt a fly, how could he ever accuse somebody else of murder?

"It says IDOL. It is written slightly cursive though." I revealed. "Kuwata-kun was a right handed was he not? He had something hidden inside his fist. He did not want to risk the culprit finding it. Therefore, he had to use his left hand. Of course, it turned out into a sprawl but with Chihiro-san's help, I managed to decipher it." These words seemed to be naturally coming out of my mouth. I don't feel like myself somehow.

"IDOL… you say?" Sayaka said softly, almost as if she was whispering.

"The hidden item inside is a white bobby pin. Does it look familiar, Maizono-san?"

"… As I thought, killing a person… I can't do it." She broke down and cried.

… She admitted to her crime? Huh…?

She began telling us how the murder came to.

~  
An hour or so before Night Time, Hagakure visited Leon to do this fortune. Leon who refused to believe his future was punched by Hagakure. Hagakure then left his room, leaving his crystal ball behind.

Sayaka went into the kitchen to get her knife as planned. However, Sakura and Asahina witnessed her.

Minutes before Night Time, Sayaka visited Naegi to start her plan. However, I was inside Naegi's room and Sayaka changed her mind.

Sayaka wandered around the place and found Celes' disc inside the A/V room's dustbin. Desperate, she made a new plan. She wrote a letter to Leon and hid the disc inside her skirt's pocket

At 11pm, she visited Leon. She was hesitant until Leon said those words.

"Being an Idol must be pretty easy right?"

Sayaka unclipped one of her bobby pin and threw it under Leon's bed while he was not looking. She requested him to help her. While his back was facing her, she quickly stabbed him and staggered away. She hurriedly cleaned the room with the roller but didn't notice that Leon was still alive. He managed to hide her bobby pin and leave a dying message. Sayaka who noticed this grabbed the crystal ball and hit his head with it.

"Why did you admit it?" I asked.

"… I was unable to bear it… the guilt of killing another person. Besides, I didn't want to disappoint my fans…"

"Upupu! It seems that you have reached your conclusion! Well then, let's get voting!" Monokuma announced. "Press the switch in front of you to vote, you bastards! Oh, and don't think of not voting anyone. Wouldn't want to be punished, would you?" It giggled like a little girl.

"Well, since the culprit confessed it's not really fun but… the culprit who killed Kuwata Leon was Maizono Sayaka!"

* * *

**Celestia**

** Omakes**

** 1. The Crane (1)**

* * *

"M-maizono-san! You dropped this!"

A boy who had brown hair with light, grey brown eyes said. He wore a brownish green hoodie, black jeans and red sneakers. He was rather short for his age. It felt kind of weird to be taller than him…

"Thank you!" I flashed him a smile. I wondered if there's something wrong… he wasn't meeting my gaze.

"Ah… uhm here you go!" He handed my handkerchief back and ran off before I could say anything.

Weird… that was my first impression of Naegi Makoto.

"Maizono-chan came to school today!" I heard one of the students yelled.

Did I introduce myself yet? I am Maizono Sayaka, an idol. I'm currently the singer of the most popular idol group in Japan. Etto… I have long dark blue hair with several hair clips and blue eyes. I'm usually seen in my sailor school uniform.

Exams are a month away, therefore, the group decided to take a break to study. I barely attended lessons due to my busy schedule. I had to admit that it was great though, seeing those smiles on my fans' faces. I should do my best in the exams and not disappoint my fans!

"Maizono-chan, welcome back!" I was welcomed back warmly by my classmates.

All of them started asking questions about other idols and my future activities. I answered them one by one patiently until the bell rang.

Ah~ I totally didn't understand what the teacher was teaching about. I should review on my own at home later… Are all seventh grade questions so hard to understand? Or maybe it's just me…

"News!" a student abruptly slammed opened the door and yelled. "There's a crane in the school pond!" He announced.

A crane…? I wonder if it got lost.  
Curious, I stopped whatever I was doing and walked out of the classroom.

There was a crowd forming around the school pond when I arrived. Everyone was staring at the poor bird. I managed to make my way to the front. I was curious. It's not often that you would see a crane, especially in a school pond.

I marveled at the sight of the crane. It was big, bigger than normal cranes. I could hear the teachers nearby discussing about it. They weren't sure what to do about it.

Just then, a familiar-looking boy wearing a pair of red sneakers walked towards the crane and led it into the forest behind the school.

Where have I ever seen that boy before?

* * *

Thanks **Arii-Hime **for beta-ing this :)

I'm sorry if the quality dropped. I wrote this in a rush.

The next chapter will be one Sayaka's execution and 2 or more omakes.** It would be out in either Mid September or Late October.**

I'm really sorry for delaying this chapter for such a long time. I was busy with school activities and test. I had like 4 tests in a week.

* * *

**Martial Arts Master:** Part 1 is out! What do you think? Thanks for reviewing :)

**pedroarmin: **Noted! Thanks for voting! :]

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: **I hope that this chapter wasn't disappointing X.X Thanks for reviewing! :3

**shyjoker: **Ahaha do I sound that old? :O What do you mean by the PM stuff? Thanks for the review! :D

**Charlotte Eraviel: **Oh, alright! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! XD

**Ptroxsora: **Updated! What do you think about this chapter? Thanks for the reviews! :)

**reven228: **Was it a surprise? Or did you kind of guessed it already? I tried to keep the quality the same but yeah, I'm busy X.X And exams are a month away. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**zackarov:** Haha, sure, why not? Thanks for reviewing! :)

**SnowCloud1827: **I have already written part one of that so it will be out next week :) Thanks for the review! XD

**Seria on Twelve Notes: ***Drum rolls* Anddd it was Sayaka! Naegi always look cute. I fangirl-ed so much when he was kind of like 'jumping' on his bed in the anime XD. Thanks for the review! :]

**Makoto Naegi (DinRose) **: I'll try to write scene 2 this week and have it up next week. Try. Thanks for reading this! I wouldn't have continued if I didn't have so many reviews :) Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Guest: **Alright. Thanks for voting!

* * *

**I love and adore reviews! Please leave one :) If no one reviews I might actually think that no one is reading this and stops writing :(**


	8. Execution & Fever - Naegi (1)

**Celestia**

**Execution**

* * *

**Next Update will probably be on Late October. (Major exams)  
Beta: ****Arii-Hime **  
30/9 - Added more stuffs during Sayaka's execution.

* * *

"Maizono-san… you really…" Naegi gritted his teeth. His first love just confessed to killing another human. Who wouldn't be devastated?

"Upupupu! We should get to business soon!" Monokuma covered his mouth with his paws and giggled.

"Naegi-kun… I'm sorry." Maizono flashed her idol-like smile for the last time.

"This time, I prepared a special punishment for Maizono Sayaka, the Super High-School Level Idol!" Monokuma laughed maniacally.

"…" Sayaka gripped the end of her skirt. "My last performance…"

"Let's give it our best! It's punishment time!"

Monokuma sat back on his chair and slammed the hammer on the punishment button. The screen then showed a pixelated Sayaka with Monokuma by her side.

**GAME OVER  
Maizono Sayaka has been found guilty  
Commencing Execution**

Sayaka stood nervously on a mantrap shaped staged. A scoring panel was located on the right side of the stage. This execution never occurred… I wonder what will happen.

The audiences were of course, the hundreds or thousands of Monokuma.

**Maizono Sayaka's Final Performance**

Sayaka who wore her idol dress started to sing and dance alone on the stage.

At the end of her performance, she held the microphone near to her mouth and spoke.

"Naegi-kun, I… always… towards you…!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to finish her last words. She was still smiling. How can she still smile?

Just then, the meter filled up and Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and smashed the panel. At the same time, the mantrap shuts and killed her, causing blood to splatter everywhere on the stage.

It was only for a second but… I could see the despair on Sayaka's face before the mantrap shuts.

All of us could only watch in fear behind the fence. Maizono Sayaka was just executed right in front of us. I knew that this wasn't just a game anymore. These people exist. They are real. They were not just images behind a screen anymore.

Naegi dropped to his knees and sobbed. Well, who could blame him? His crush had just been executed right in front of him. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the Mukuro's eyes soften. Sayaka was her classmates for two years. There was no way that she would not feel anything.

"This kind of thing… it's too cruel…" Chihiro who stood next to me sobbed uncontrollably. Yamada gasped in horror and made some sort of weird noises. Both Mondo and Ishimaru turned pale. Togami and Kirigiri were as indifferent as ever. Fukawa kept on muttering words like, "This is just a dream…" Sakura folded her arms, closed her eyes and kept silent. Hagakure was just like Fukawa- he refused to believe that Maizono Sayaka was executed before his eyes. And I… had a poker face on. As a gambler I shouldn't really break out of character like Celes did during her trial. She talked too much and that was the death of her.

"Celes-san… did you know that this would happen?"

"… What would you do if I said yes, Naegi-kun?"

"Why… why didn't you stop her then!?" He clenched his fist and glared at me, fury evident in his eyes. This is the first time that I ever saw Naegi mad…

"Fufufu~ Naegi-kun you have no right to direct your anger at me." I gave him a small smile and walked out of the room.

"After all, that was the path that she had chosen." I murmured to myself.

I could have stopped Sayaka, like Naegi said. I should have known that her despair was greater. Yet I failed to notice that.

**Ding-Dong**

… Who would visit me at this time? Sigh. How troublesome.

I really regretted opening the door because the one who rang the intercom was in fact, the lovely Super High-School Level Soldier, Ikusaba Mukuro.

I resisted the urge to slam the door and just go to bed.

"Enoshima-san, to what pleasure do I owe you of this visit?"

"Oh, it's not for your pleasure but for mine." She replied sarcastically.

"Let's have a nice long chat in the bathhouse then." I announced. Mukuro frowned but agreed. We proceeded to the bathhouse changing room and stood in silence inside. What should I say to her?

"Oh, the truth is I'm not Celes! I'm a normal girl who got trapped in this world Tee-hee!" Yeah, If I said that I'm hundred percent sure that she'll own me so badly I'll never see the light ever again.

I have a habit of looking all around the place when I'm thinking and fortunately due to that, I found a certain coin hiding in a corner… oh wait, perfect!

"Hehehe…" I giggled. I couldn't control myself for some reason.

"What's so funny? There isn't a single surveillance camera here so spill it already!" She snapped.

"Spill… what?" I asked innocently.

"... You knew my name. You knew my real name." She emphasized on the word 'real'.

"Why, yes. Ikusaba Mukuro, Super High School-Level Soldier and also my classmate. We spent two years in Hope Peak's Academy, didn't we?"

"You… really remembered?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "How." Her tone clearly told me that it wasn't a question. She was demanding for an answer.

"I-" Just as I was about to tell her this fake story of mine, the door swung open.

It was Chihiro.

Mukuro clicked her tongue and walked out of the changing room, anyone could tell that she was irritated. Pity, I had a good story in my mind too…

"Ah… Did I interrupt something?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh, it wasn't important." I flashed him a smile and walked out of the room as well.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Monokuma made his announcement like usual.

The class trial and confrontation with Mukuro made me tired. Even Naegi got angry at me. I could still remember clearly how Sayaka died. I won't be forgetting it anytime soon.

**Ding-Dong**

…

**Ding-Dong**

"Yes?" I answered the door. It was 11pm, let me sleep already.

"Hello!"

… How unexpected. For her to visit me that is.

* * *

**2. Fever – Naegi (1)**

-3rd Person POV-

"Naegi-kun, you seemed close with Celes-chan so you should take care of her!" Asahina insisted.

Celestia Ludenberg, the Super High-School Level Gambler had fallen sick. The whole student body with the exception of Togami Byakuya and Fukawa Touko was worried about her. But who would dare take care of the gambler? She could be in her foul mood due to her fever and it certainly won't be pretty. Their scapegoat was Naegi who seemed to Celes' current interest.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Naegi murmured to himself.

"Ah? Did you say something?" Mondo 'inquired'.

"Nope, I'm off now." Naegi hurriedly walked out of the cafeteria, making his way to the gambler's room.

**Ding-Dong**

Naegi pressed on the intercom of Celes' room. He shifted uncomfortably, praying that she would not answer the call.

But she did.

"Naegi-kun…? What are you doing here?" A sleepy looking Celes answered the door. She was wearing her Gothic Lolita dress, the one he had seen on the first day of school.

"Ah…" Seeing her current state, Naegi felt bad. Celes hadn't been treating him badly was she? She was intimidating, that's for sure.

Ever since he had witnessed the conversation between Chihiro and Celes about the rose whip, he had been avoiding her. He would present her with a rose whip when he won it from the Monomono Machine though. After all, he had no use for it. Celes gave him a puzzled look every time she accepted the gift though.

"Ah… I'm here to take care of you… I guess." He whispered the last part to himself.

"You guess?"

The gambler indeed had sharp ears.

It was silent for a few seconds until Celes invited Naegi in.

* * *

I said that there would be 2 or more omakes but I didn't have time to write the rest so I'm really sorry .

* * *

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: **I tried. It's really hard to do mystery stuff ahaha. What do you think of this chapter? Thanks for reviewing as always! :3

**SnowCloud1827: **Thank you! If I know that there are people reading this (by reviewing) I won't drop this story xD I tried my best on her execution X.X Thanks for the review! :D

**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: **I'm sorry... Thanks for the review! :)

**Imagined-Waif: **Yes, yes I'll continue this if people continues to read this. Thanks for the review! :D

**anon: **Yes, I will! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**PurpleDiamondDevil: **So if Chihiro dies, you'll stop reading? :O Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Lee: **What do you mean by sacrificed? Fufu~ Look forward to the next class trial then ^_^ Thanks for the review!

* * *

**I LOVE reviews! Please do leave one or I might think that no one is actually reading this and stops writing :(**

**Also there's a poll in my profile, check it out :)**


End file.
